batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Louie the Lilac
Louie the Lilac (dt. Louie der Flieder) ist ein Charakter der für die Batman Serie von 1966 erfunden wurde. Er trägt einen lila Anzug mit einem rosa Hemd und lilaner Krawatte. Dazu passend einen lilanen Hut. Sowohl am Hut als auch im Knopfloch seines Anzugs trägt er eine Fliederblüte. Zudem raucht er stets eine Zigarre. Das ganze Auftreten von Louie the Lilac, samt seiner Kleidung, seines Verhaltens und nicht zuletzt auch seines Namens, ist dem Auftreten, Verhalten und Aussehen (mal abgesehen von der Farbe seines Anzugs) eines typischen Gangsterbosses des organisierten Verbrechens nachempfunden. Auch seine Handlanger, die die Namen von verschiedenen Blumen tragen, sind in ihrem Aussehen und Auftreten ganz typische Darstellungen von Mafiosi. So wie sie zu dieser Zeit im Film und TV präsentiert wurden. In der Serie fällt aber zu keinem Zeitpunkt das Wort "Mafia", trotzdem ist es eindeutig das Louie the Lilac ein Mafiaboss ist, der sich den "Blumenmarkt" (eine Metapher für "Drogenmarkt") unter den Nagel reißen will. Bei seinem ersten Auftritt kauft er sämtliche Blumen der Stadt auf, sodass die "Blumenkinder" von ihm ihre Blumen beziehen müssen. Eine eindeutige Metapher für das aufkaufen aller Drogen um die Hippies dann als alleiniger Dealer mit Drogen zu versorgen. Bei seinem zweiten Auftritt stellt er in einem geheimen Labor ein Parfum her. Was eine direkte Metapher für ein Drogenlabor ist. Louie the Lilac geht dementsprechend auch ziemlich skrupellos vor, handelt verschlagen, gerissen, intelligent und organisiert. Seine Handlanger tragen meist Pistolen bei sich und gehen ebenfalls recht zielstrebig und skrupellos bei der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben vor. Biographie thumb|left|Louie the Lilac Louie the Lilac plant die alleinige Kontrolle über den Blumenmarkt zu gewinnen. Die Blumenkinder Generation Gothams soll Ihm dies ermöglichen und so bringt er deren Anführerin "Prinzessin Primrose" dank seines hypnotischen Knopfloch Flieders in seine Gewalt. Aber Primrose war bevor sie ein Blumenkind wurde eng mit Barbara Gordon befreundet, die die Entführung ihrer Bekannten aus dem Gotham City Park mit angesehen hat. Deshalb dauert es auch nicht lange bis Batgirl und Batman und Robin Louie the Lilac auf der Spur sind. Der Gauner hat damit jedoch gerechnet und überwältigt das Dynamische Duo in einem Blumenladen. Batman und Robin sollen seinem fleischfressendem Flieder zum Opfer fallen, aber Batman kann sich und Robin aus dieser Gefahr befreien und sie stellen Louie the Lilac und seine Handlanger in seinem Versteck, besiegen die Verbrecher in einem entscheidenen Kampf und können Prinzessin Primrose retten. thumb|Louie the Lilacs menschenfressender Flieder will Batman und Robin ans Leder Bekannte Helfer * Lila (gespielt von Lisa Seagram) Louie the Lilacs Assistentin * Acacia (gespielt von Karl Lukas) Louie the Lilacs Handlanger * Arbutus (gespielt von Richard Bakalyan) Louie the Lilacs Handlanger * Azalea Louie the Lilacs Handlanger * Petunia Louie the Lilacs Handlanger * Lotus (gespielt von Nobu McCarthy) Louie the Lilacs Assistentin und Parfum Expertin * Saffron (gespielt von John Dennis) Louie the Lilacs Handlanger * Sassafras (gespielt von Ronald Knight) Louie the Lilacs Handlanger thumb|Louie the Lilac bringt Batgirl mit seinem Fliederspray in Bedrängnis In anderen Medien thumb|Louie the Lilac in "Batman The Brave and the Bold" Louie the Lilac wurde zwar eigentlich für die 1960er Serie erfunden, spielt aber auch in Batman: The Brave and the Bold mit. Zusammen mit King Tut, Egghead, Mad Hatter Imposter, Archer, False Face, Black Widow, der Sirene, Marsha Queen of Diamonds, Bookworm, Ma Parker, und Shame versucht er einen Gefängnisausbruch, wird jedoch von Batman und Green Arrow aufgehalten. Darüberhinaus sieht man Louie the Lilac in einer Episode bei einem großen Mafia Treffen umringt von anderen Mafiapaten das von Babyface und dessen Gang gesprengt wird. thumb|Louie the Lilac in "Batman the Brave and the Bold" Auftritte Batman (1960s Serie) * Louie Lilac schlägt zurück * Schon wieder Flieder Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Der Tag des dunklen Ritters * Die Nacht von Huntress Kategorie:1960 Charaktere Kategorie:Louie the Lilac Zusammenfassung